dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Guide
When playing Dance Central, each song is coupled with a default dancer. It is possible to select a prefered dancer before starting a song. *Miss Aubrey Mo *'Nationality:' Black American *'Language(s):' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2 & Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Notes:' Mo doesn't show his eyes but his nose or mouth in Dance Central but finally does in Dance Central 2 or 3. Angel *'Nationality:' Latino *'Language(s):' Spanish, English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, & Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h-Crew *'Notes:' Angel is cocky, but his dancing cancels that out. Maccoy *'Nationality: '''Caucasian *'Language:' English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' Everyone expects Maccoy to drop a glass beaker in chemistry, but no one expects him to dance as well as he does. Dare *'Nationality:' Confirmed to be Japanese, even though she speaks with a British accent *'Language:' English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearences:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' She's a fashionista who loves partying and recover from parties very fast. Taye *'Nationality:' African American *'Language:' English *'Appearences:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, & Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Flash4ward *'Notes:' Taye is Li'l T's older sister. Oblio *'Nationality: Asian''' *'Language': English *Appearances: Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Crew': M.O.C *'Notes': Oblio likes to ride on a motorcycle. Eliot *'Language:' English *'Hometown:' Dr. Tan's Estate *'Crew: None' *'Notes: '''Eliot likes to dance anything he wants. *Main Thing: A friendly robot that trys to reach his goals Ttiw Tolrep *'Nationality:' Asian *Language: Doesn't speak *Appareances: Dance Central and Dance Central 2 *Crew: Ninja Crew *Notes: Ttiw Tolrep is not Oblio acording to the website. Plus if comunnity reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew. Dance Central Two Emilia *'Nationality: Caucasian/Latino *Language: English *Crew: Riptide *Hometown: United States *Notes: Emilia always want to be fit, A female jockey. *Appeared To be Bodie's Girlfriend. Bodie *'''Nationality: Caucasian *Language: English *Hometown: United States *Crew: Riptide *Notes: Bodie likes to play basketball. *Appeared to be Emilia's Boyfriend. Li'l T *'Nationality:' African American *Language: English *Hometown: United States *Crew: Flash4ward *Notes: Li'l T is Taye's younger sister. Jaryn *'Nationality: '''Most likey Caucasian *Language: English *Hometown: Most Likely United States *Crew: Glitterati *Notes: Jaryn is partners with her brother, Kerith. Kerith *Nationality: Most likely Caucasian *Language: English *Hometown: Most Likely United States *Crew: Glitterati *Notes: Kerith is partners with his sister, Jaryn. CYPH-78 (Makuro) *Language: English *Hometown: TanDance Industries *Crew: D-CYPHER *Notes: CYPH-78 was built by Dr. Tan CYPH-56 (Sakura) *Language: English *Hometown: TanDance Industries *Crew: D-CYPHER *Notes: CYPH-56 was built by Dr. Tan CYPH-ELITE (BERNICE) *Language: English *Hometown: TanDance Industries *Crew: D-CYPHER-ELITE *Notes: CYPH-ELITE was built by Dr. Tan Dr. Tan *'Nationality:' Most Likely Asian or British *Language: English *Hometown: TanDance Industries *Crew: D-CYPHER-ELITE *Notes: Dr. Tan was watching other people dancing. Dance Central Three Rasa *'Nationality': *Language: English *Crew: DCI Crew *Notes: Rasa's the leader of DCI. Lima *'Nationality''': *Language: English *Crew: DCI Crew *Notes: Lima is the assistant of Rasa. Info